Girl Meets Girl
by DirectorT
Summary: A story of a girl, Riley, and her best friend, Maya, who realize they like each other, and it had all started with a kiss. A short Rilaya story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Girl Meets Girl

Once again, Lucas Friar had left Riley Mathews utterly confused.

She had no idea what to do anymore. One day, he was this sweet guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, the next, he would go off threatening anyone who dared to say something rude to his friends.

She admired how much he cared for the people who were close to him, but it still confused her how quickly and suddenly he could change.

Another thing that confused her was his feelings towards her. It confused her in two separate ways. You see, at times Lucas would stare at her with that look of adoration in his eyes, making her think that everything would be all fine and dandy if they tried to date.

But other times, when they actually did try to be together, she could see how uncomfortable he was, how he didn't want to be doing this. She could see that in his eyes too, and it confused her to an endless point.

But his feelings also confused her in a somewhat different way. She found it hard to explain, even to herself.

Basically, she found it confusing how at times he wanted to be with her, but when he finally got to be with her he would act differently. But she also found it confusing how he looked at her so admirably but he also gave that very same look to Maya, yet it always varied somehow, depending on who he was looking at.

This whole thing was so hard to contemplate; half the time she thought about it she would end up with a headache.

I bet you're incredibly confused as well. Well, Lucas Friar was very hard to understand.

He was just…Different.

He acted two different ways in two different situations.

And he loved two different girls who couldn't be more different.

Yeah, he was different and confusing. Very, very confusing.

Riley sat at her bay window after another day of trying to fathom what was going on with her best guy friend. (Apart from Farkle, of course)

Maya swooped in through the window, a large grin on her face from finally being able to hang out with her best friend.

"Hey Riles," She bounced into her usual spot, right beside the young brunette.

"Hi Maya." What? What was up with that dull tone? Why no Peaches? Why just Maya?

"Something bothering you?" Maya cut to the chase, wanting to know what was wrong, immediately.

"Lucas…He…" She began, unable to continue.

Earlier that day, Riley had tried asking Lucas about them, about what they were. She had asked at a bad time, he was quite frustrated with Zay as he had gotten himself into some deep trouble with a group of troublesome guys, and so Lucas ended up yelling at her.

Of course she knew it was an accident but it still hurt her.

Especially since after he got the group of boys to leave Zay alone, he turned to Riley and went all wild on her, saying exactly this, "I don't know what we are Riley! Tell me when you've made up your mind about what we are." He then walked off, pushing a hand roughly through his short blond hair.

Now that stung.

Yes, he was mad and frustrated and she shouldn't have let it get to her, but it did, and so she came back home and sat at her bay window for an hour trying to understand why he had to confuse her so much.

"I know." Maya said, shooting her a bittersweet smile.

"I just can't believe he would do that." Riley frowned down at her hands which lay motionlessly in her lap.

"Well, he is a boy. Boy's never know what they're doing." Maya shrugged, trying to get Riley to stop reminding herself of the prior events.

"Yeah, I guess…" Riley muttered, continuing to look away from her best friend.

"Do you see the way he looks at you, Maya?" She finally looked up into the blonde girl's blue eyes, hurt showing in her own brown ones.

"I see the way he looks at you." Maya told her, now trying to avoid her gaze.

"He looks at you the same way." Riley told her, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Okay…Maybe he does." Maya attempted to keep her eyes to the ground.

"He does Maya. I see it. He looks at us the same way, and I know you see it too." Riley said, staring at the side of Maya's face, "He may like me, but he likes you too."

"I…" Maya began, wanting to argue but dropping it, knowing that Riley was right, "Boys are confusing."

"Yeah, they are." Riley nodded, as Maya looked back up at her.

"Guess all you can do is dump'em. Just let them go. If you don't hold on to them, they can't confuse you. They can't hurt you." Maya uttered, "But don't worry Riles, we'll find the right person. We both will. I know it."

Riley continued to look at her, watching her beautiful blue eyes and Maya stared back into those pretty brown doe eyes of hers.

"Yeah, I know it too."

And with one swift motion, without either of them even realizing it, they leaned forward.

And so, their lips pressed together, erupting a new and weird sensation in both their stomachs.

They pulled away, ever so slowly, about 5 seconds later, staring at one another with soft eyes, not yet understanding what just happened.

But when they did, both their eyes widened in utmost shock.

"Peaches, did we just…?" Riley questioned, barely able to speak.

"Yeah, I think we did…" Maya responded, frozen in place.

"Um…What do we do now?" The brunette queried, not knowing what was going on.

"I don't know…"

They stayed silent after that, both of them staring at the ground, trying to contemplate the current events.

After a few more moments of silence, one of them spoke.

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like the…?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I did." Riley answered, still not raising her head.

"Cool." Maya kept her head down as well, but a tiny little smile appeared on her face.

Silence erupted once more.

And then, another voice.

"So…Are we…?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"I want to try. But I also don't know. I have no idea…" Riley answered, earning a nod from the blonde beside her, whose head was still not raised.

Again, they went silent.

Until one of them spoke up again.

"Do you like me?"

"Maybe." The other answered, "Do you like me?"

"Maybe." Maya whispered, a hidden blush appearing on her cheeks.

And for the fourth time, silence fell upon them.

And yet again, one of them had something to say.

"Do you want to think about everything and talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Great." Riley looked up, just as Maya did, and they both grew a bit flushed.

"Well, uh…" Maya began, "I'll see you tomorrow." A tiny smile showing up on her swollen lips.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Riley smiled back, as Maya stood up and climbed back out the window.

Well then…Apparently girls are just as confusing as boys.

 **There are a few more chapters to come. I don't know if other people write Rilaya stories but I find them adorable so there it is. Just wait till Lucas finds out about what went on between them, hehe. Oh and since we have seen Lucas get a little tempered with Riley before I don't think he was too OOC but if he was it'll be fixed later, he won't stay that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Girl Meets Girl Part 2

Maya swooped in through Riley's bedroom window, an enormous grin forming on her light pink lips as she saw her brunette best friend, sitting there, waiting for her.

"Hey," She sat beside her, smiling right at her, causing Riley to blush.

"Hi Peaches." Riley greeted, still not able to look Maya right in the (perfectly blue) eyes.

"Have you..." Maya paused, wondering or not she should ask, "Come to a decision?"

"Yeah. Have you?" She responded, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Maya answered. And for a moment no one spoke, "So..."

"I wanna try." They said together, in unison.

"You do?" Maya asked Riley, in slight shock, but also filled with happiness.

"Yeah, you've always been there for me, Maya and I love you, maybe in a way I never thought about before." Riley smiled from ear to ear, finally making eye contact with the blue-eyed blonde, "I wanna give it a shot, and if it works out, then we'll know it was meant to be."

"You're such a sap," Maya grinned in amusement, "And I love you for it." She pulled her into a tight hug, erupting sensations of happiness in both of their stomachs.

"One little problem though." Riley uttered, as they both pulled away from each other, earning a raised brow from Maya, "What are we gonna tell Lucas?"

"We won't. We'll keep it between us, no one needs to know about this until we're ready." She smiled supportively, "Are you ready?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." Maya shook her head, "Do you still wanna try?"

"Yeah." Riley smiled softly at Maya, nodding with happiness, "Do you?"

"Yeah." Maya smiled back at her.

"Great. Now let's go. We can't be late." They both stood up, Maya taking Riley's hand in her own, suddenly. "Maya, my parents will see us."

"We used to hold hands all the time, they won't think anything of it. Trust me, alright? It's all gonna be okay." Maya looked up into Riley's big brown eyes, receiving a nod before they walked happily out of Riley's room and into the Mathews' kitchen.

"Morning girls," Topanga greeted, smiling at the two teenage girls she loves with all her heart.

"Morning mom." Riley grinned, "We're in a hurry, so no breakfast today."

"But-" Before Maya could protest, Riley pulled her out of the house.

* * *

The blonde sat beside the brunette on the subway, their hands still linked.

Maya smiled down at their hands, goosebumps shooting up her arms at the feeling of Riley's hand in hers.

She never noticed how fond she was of her best friend. Well, of course she's noticed; they've been best friends for years, but she never realized how much she really liked Riley. She'd never realized how pretty she found Riley. She'd never realized how sweet she found Riley. She'd never realized how she really felt about Riley.

Until that kiss.

It caused a billion thoughts to go shooting through her mind all at once.

All she knew was that that kiss confused her. It made her look at Riley a whole different way. But she was sure of one thing, she wanted to see how this would go.

But she didn't want to end up hurting Riley. And she wouldn't. She wanted to make sure Riley came out of this unharmed.

She slowly intertwined their fingers, causing Riley to glance at the blonde with a hidden smile.

Riley had never noticed how beautiful Maya was. It's not that she never noticed, obviously she could tell her best friend was gorgeous, but this is the first time she actually felt butterflies in her stomach just from looking at her. She had the prettiest bluest eyes and Riley only just now realized. She had the softest blonde hair and Riley only just now realized. She had the nicest, most comforting smile and Riley only just now realized.

Only after that kiss.

It made Riley notice so many new things about Maya. It made her love Maya even more than she already did.

 _Maya should smile more._ Riley thought, watching the blonde beauty.

"Maya," She whispered, causing said girl to look up at her, "Promise me you'll smile more."

"I smile all the time, I-" Maya began to argue, but was cut off.

"Maya. Please?" Riley stared right into her eyes, and it made Maya's heart flutter.

"If it makes you happy, okay." Maya nodded, a small simper of happiness appearing on her lips.

Riley rested her head on Maya shoulder as they sat there quietly, waiting for their stop.

After a few years, Maya had finally grown taller, being an average height for her age of 17, and although Riley was a year younger than her, at 16, she still somehow managed to stay slightly taller than her.

* * *

The two of them made it to school, continually holding hands the whole time, even while Riley slowly picked the books she needed out of her locker.

"Ladies." Farkle let a small smile come onto his lips as he stood beside two of his best friends.

"Farkle." They smiled back, greeting him in unison, as they did every day.

"How are you two doing?" He asked them, wanting to check up on them after witnessing Riley's minor meltdown the day before.

"It's all good, everything is fine now. I'm feeling a lot better." Riley answered, shooting Maya a secretive glance, which, even though the two of them didn't realize, Farkle caught.

"Well that's great. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our Riley, huh Maya?" Farkle replied, as the three of them began to walk down the hall.

"Nope, never." She responded, smiling up at Riley ever so softly.

They continued to walk and talk, as Farkle continued not to mention the fact that Riley and Maya had been holding hands since the moment he saw them.

Then Lucas walked over to them, his shoulderbag hanging there on his broad shoulders like it always did, and that usual grin of pure happiness on his face.

"Hey guys," She smiled at the three of them before turning to Riley, who was standing in the middle, "Hey Riley, can I talk to you for second?"

Maya looked to Riley, wanting to know if Riley was okay on her own. Riley looked back at her, nodding lightly, then watched Maya let go of her hand and walk away with Farkle.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." He said immediately.

"It's fine Lucas, don't worry about it." Riley didn't even bother smiling and she was so not okay with it.

"No it's not Riley. I blew up on you, and that wasn't fair of me to do. I was just really frustrated because of Zay and I am so, so, so sorry." He apologized, sounding sincere.

"It's alright, really. I forgive you." She did smile that time, because she did actually forgive him. He was being sincere and he really didn't mean to hurt her so how could she stay mad at him?

"I'm really glad." He pulled her into a warm hug. Not a passionate embrace of affection or whatever you want to call it, just a normal hug between friends.

And she hugged him back as he whispered something into her ear, "I'll never do it again. I promise."

Maya's gaze fell upon them as she was talking with Farkle, and she knew not to let it get to her, because Riley chose her.

Riley chose to be with her. Riley wants to be with her. Riley likes her. And she likes Riley.

She really, really likes Riley.

Like, a lot.

And the fact that Riley held her hand again the second that she and Lucas came back over to her and Farkle, reassures her that Riley really, really likes her too.

 **Well then, that last sentence was confusing...Hope you understood it. So there's a few more chapters of this cute little Rilaya story. Next up, a certain genius named Farkle figures out a certain secret. Oh and I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I sneaked it into this one; that the gang is now 16 (Except for Maya and Lucas who are a year older than the rest of their grade)**


End file.
